


Ghosts of the Past

by palamonk



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palamonk/pseuds/palamonk
Summary: As the rift between the land of the living and the dead thins, Saraydrel Autumnblade finds herself haunted by her past - quite literally.Feyonia Silvervale was Saraydrel's wife, who died in the Purge of Dalaran. Perhaps thankfully, her soul hadn't been lost to the Maw. However, she didn't move on; she relived her murder in every moment, kept sane only by the familiar feeling of her wife being nearby, if only just out of sight. Lately, she's been hearing snippets of her wife's voice, and even glimpses that let her forget for a moment. But why can't Feyonia get Saraydrel's attention, no matter how loud she screams?





	Ghosts of the Past

"Why do you think the Silver Covenant are patrolling so far into the city?" Feyonia mumbled as she watched a heavily armed patrol of Quel'dorei pass by the cafe's windows. "They never really leave the Alliance's side of the city."

I'm not sure, a voice responded, muffled as if part of an old memory from centuries past. They hadn't heard anything from leadership about increasing patrols on their side. Maybe it was something new?

"Maybe. Weird." She turned back to her tea.

The cafe's door was flung open with a viciousness unaccustomed to a group of off duty soldiers, letting in the sounds of terror from the city outside. Orders were barked; what they were, she couldn't guess—their intent, clear as day. Blood rushed in her head, fire surged at her fingertips, and ceramic shattered at her feet. Feyonia couldn't spare a moment to think. The voice cried out, and a faint warmth grabbed at her wrist. Orders were barked; stand down, they shouted-a muffled plea behind her. Both were ignored.

Somehow, she found the floor. The only sense of warmth to her body seemed to be her hand. A shadow of a figure was clinging to that hand as if their life depended on it. All she could seem to remember was a flash of gold and a sea of red before everything quieted down. At least it did.

* * *

A moment of silence passed; the chaos seemed to die, too. Feyonia opened her eyes again and took a sip of her tea, relaxing back into her chair. A glint of silver caught her eyes, and she looked through the cafe's windows.

"Why do you think the Silver Covenant are patrolling so far into the city?" Feyonia mumbled, watching them. "They never really leave the Alliance's side of the city."

"Sorry for making you worry, darling."

Feyonia whipped her head around - the voice wasn't muffled, and certainly wasn't part of a memory from centuries past. The woman she saw was almost unrecognizable, but the crimson hair, the three perfect scars on either side of her neck, and the smile puffing her cheeks up into her eyes were nearly unmistakable. A few words passed the woman's lips, but Feyonia couldn't catch them.

"Oh, sunshine - did you know about this?" She gestured through the windows as if they weren't on the top of a mountain peak well past midnight.

The woman grimaced and then nodded after a long moment. "Yes, of course."

Feyonia blinked. "You- you knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry."

"What are-"

The cafe's door was flung open, and she whipped her head back around, squinting as the sunlight filtering in only added to the sounds of terror from the city outside. Orders were barked, almost muffled as if part of an old memory from centuries past.


End file.
